


Lucky Strike

by jackkelsos



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I agreed to do this when I was drunk and I've followed through with it, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, i cannOT BELIEVE THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkelsos/pseuds/jackkelsos
Summary: The year is 1945.You’re still a relatively fresh face in Los Angeles, or you at least feel like it. You moved here around 3 years back and the busy, demanding city came as a shock to the system, in comparison to your sleepy childhood small town.You managed to land a job as a patrol officer for the LAPD. To your surprise, that only lasted 6 months or so, before your promotion to Traffic. Steadily over time, you’ve managed to work your way up to Vice.-You're a new kid in the Vice team, and the Chief takes a liking to you.





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry guys

The year is 1945. 

You’re still a relatively fresh face in Los Angeles, or you at least feel like it. You moved here around 3 years back and the busy, demanding city came as a shock to the system, in comparison to your sleepy childhood small town.   
You managed to land a job as a patrol officer for the LAPD. To your surprise, that only lasted 6 months or so, before your promotion to Traffic. Steadily over time, you’ve managed to work your way up to Vice. 

And you enjoy Vice. It was nerve wracking in the beginning, feeling the need to please, as the new kid. However, that nervousness dissolved pretty swiftly. The ways of Vice differed greatly to what you were used to. The atmosphere was more laid back, less stifling. Sometimes it did progress to borderline carelessness, but you supposed this was Hollywood, after all. The jobs got done regardless, and you didn’t have to worry about Leary or Donnelly breathing down your neck and figuratively castrating you for any mistake. 

Your new chief was Archie Colmyer, your new partner was Detective Peter Lange. Lange wasn’t a bad guy, he was new too, and you quickly got friendly. You were actually relieved Colmyer had paired you with Lange over the other lone detective, Roy Earle. You were easily intimidated, and Earle instantly managed to set that off. According to Lange, he had that effect on a majority of the other detectives, excluding Colmyer.

“They used to be partners way back.” Lange lights his cigarette, leaning back in his car seat. You’ve got some downtime for now, and you flick through your notebook. It’s been a fairly easy case so far, 4 teenagers found dead, one died shortly after a bit of a pathetic attempt on your part at getting anything out of him. 

You’re waiting outside the apartment of their suspected drug dealer, allegedly a middle aged “dodgy fella, wears glasses, got a funny walk,” by the name of Harvey. Not his real name, of course.   
You’re hoping his apparent funny walk’ll make him easier to catch, when he decides to show up. Roy’s waiting round back in case this Harvey suspects something and tries to go that route. 

“Yeah, Roy did mention that.” you glance at the cigarette in Lange’s fingers and consider grabbing yourself one. But no, New Year’s Resolution and all that. 

“You think he’s jealous? They’re always snarling at eachother in the office.”  
“Oh God, absolutely. Colmyer’s getting a healthier paycheck than him, who wouldn’t be jealous.” Lange replies with a smirk. He flicks his cigarette out the window. “There’s our guy.”

You sit up, hands slowly gripping the steering wheel. The guy does have a bit of an odd swagger about him. You decide to just go on foot, stepping out the car, gun in hand.

“Stop right there, Harvey! LAPD.”

.

“Well boys, I gotta say, another job well done.” Colmyer speaks up from behind you. Lange stands straight as a ruler off the car hood at the sound of the older man’s voice. You smile and unfold your arms. “Thanks, Chief. Was a fairly easy one this time round.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’ve got another drug freak in, I don’t care how easy it was. It was a good job.”   
You actually feel yourself going a little warm in the face at your chief’s praise. “Thank you.”

“Actually, I need you to come back to the station with me for something.”  
Peter lights up another cigarette. “And me?”   
Colmyer puts a hand up, shaking his head. “You’re fine, Lange. Go get yourself a drink, I need to talk to the new kid.” 

Lange does a bad job at hiding his relief. “Right, cool. Well I’m off. I’m assuming you’re driving the kid.” He nods at you and gives you a thumbs up. You turn to walk with Archie to his car, feeling his warm hand on your back. That has you feeling some kind of way, but you quickly shake it off as you reach the car, probably a great deal more expensive than your own, you think. 

And actually, the idea of actually being alone with Colmyer, puts butterflies in your stomach. Since your first day, you’ve always been interested. The man’s older than you, of course. Old enough to be your father probably, but, there was something about him that sparked something in you and got you curious. 

Closing the door as carefully as you can, you realize how clammy your hands have gotten. “You don’t need to give me a ride, Chief.” your voice cracks and you cough like an idiot.  
“Kid, you deserve it. I dunno why it took you so long to get to Vice but I’m fuckin’ glad you made it eventually.” he starts the car, backs up, and onto the road. 

The ride’s pretty quiet, you’re not sure if you like that or hate it. The atmosphere was nothing to scoff at. Colmyer had his radio on, offering at least something.  
“I like this song.” you comment. No response from Colmyer, just a smile. Much to your confusion, he passes the station and keeps going forward.  
“Hey, uh, you’ve missed the station.”  
“I know, kid. We’re not going to the station.”  
“But didn’t you say-”  
“I did say, kid, and that was a lie.”

You scrunch your face up and look to the floor.   
“So you gonna tell me where we’re going, or what?”  
Colmyer turns into an alley. “We’re here.” help

You’re baffled. Colmyer turns to look at you.  
“Kid, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

You’re getting nervous. “Noticed… noticed what?” You think of every possibility except the most obvious one. You’ve always been bad at subtlety, and you know it. Colmyer chuckles, and you sweat. 

“You gawk. A lot. Even if I’m lookin’ right at ya, you don’t stop looking.” Your stomach drops. “I-I’m… geez I’m, sorry, Chief. I space out. I’ll quit it.”  
You haven’t realised it until now, but Colmyer’s gotten awfully close. You stay where you are. You’re expecting a shout, maybe even a thwap, but instead-

He leans in, and kisses you. Hard. His hands come up to grab your face, keeping his lips pressed to yours. Your own cover his in shock. This wasn’t on your radar at all. You don’t know what to do, to stop him or keep it going. It seems like no matter what you’d decide, Archie was gonna keep at it. The kiss gets deeper, he parts with you for breath for only a moment before going in again.You feel like you’re dreaming. 

His tongue presses against your lips, requesting entry. You gladly open your mouth to accommodate. You can’t help but groan at the feeling of it, his tongue exploring every corner of your mouth. You find yourself pushing off your jacket, it’s getting hot. Archie’s hands, like his tongue, want to feel as much of you as they can. You grip his shoulders in response, growing more and more enthusiastic. 

Archie parts with you, only to plant kisses on your neck as he gets to work on unbuttoning your shirt. Is this really gonna happen?   
“I don’t want you to quit it. I quite like the look of you, too.” he murmurs, the vibrations of his deep voice going right to your groin.   
“Archie…” you tilt his head up to look at you, and you kiss him again. Archie begins to push your shirt off your shoulders, you finish the job for him and discard it to the back seat before throwing your hands back on the older man. 

You feel your nipples harden as a calloused hand of his brushes over them. “Archie,” you say again, your breathing getting heavy. He’s paid you so much attention and you haven’t even taken his hat off. You reach down, and rub your hand against his clothed erection. He shuffles in his seat, breathing out a sigh by your ear. “Yeah, kid?”  
“Sit back.”  
He complies. You give yourself a second to breathe. With shaky hands, you undo his pants zipper and button. You feel him stroking your hair, his breathing calm and slow. You think, he’s probably done this so many times before. You’re as inexperienced as they get. The only cock you’ve touched is your own, you’re almost unsure of how to go about this. 

Archie picks up on your nervousness. Aww how lovly of you you fuckignf old  
“Kid, you don’t have to do this.” you shake your head and give him a soft squeeze. “I know, Chief, but-”  
“Archie, remember.”  
“Y-Yeah. I know. But I want to do this. I’ve wanted to for… for a while.”  
Archie chuckles, and caresses your cheek. “Get to it then, kid.”

You try to laugh and it comes out as a wheeze. You cough into your arm and slowly pull back his boxers, his hard length springing out before you. 

It’s a healthy size, bigger than you expected, honestly. It has a lot to offer in terms of girth. Having it right in front of you with Archie watching makes you shake, but you keep your head on. You grip it, running your thumb over the head, and look up at Archie. 

“Just like that, kid, keep going.” he sighs.

At a slow pace, you start to jack off the chief of Vice, twisting your hand ever so slightly as you reach the head, as you do to yourself. God help me  
Archie likes that. His hand makes its way into your hair, and softly grips it. You moan at the sensation, closing your eyes with a shudder. 

“Just like that.”

You open your eyes and still your hand. In a spur of the moment decision, you lean in and close your lips around the head of his cock. Archie gasps, and you feel his body shake underneath you. Your neck’s going to be cramped to hell tomorrow seeing as you’re leaning right over to his side, but you couldn’t care less right now. 

Experimentally you swirl your tongue over it, the salty taste of precum hitting you. It’s the best damn thing you’ve ever tasted. His hand rests on the back of your head, a silent plea for you to go further. You push down, taking his thick cock into your mouth. Whatever isn’t in there is in your hand. 

The heat is driving you insane. You consider taking in more of him, but you’ve still got a hint of common sense left. You’d gag, and you’d embarrass yourself. You begin to bob your head up and down, much to Archie’s enjoyment. He mutters a curse and grips one hand tightly on the car door, the other in your hair, making a mess of it.

Feeling your jaw begin to grow sore, you ease yourself off him with a subtle ‘pop’. Archie opens his mouth to say something, the thought is quickly forgotten and all that comes out is a gritty moan as you rub your thumb over his balls.

“Kid, you’re gonna kill me here.” 

You smile, and take it into your mouth. It’s a different sensation, you don’t hate it. Archie’s reaction is strong, he hunches forward in his seat, choking out a passionate “Fuck…” and firmly holds your head in place. You moan in response, eagerly licking around it, your cheeks completely burning up. 

Suddenly, he pulls your head up and smashes his lips against yours, tasting himself on you. The thought makes you yourself grow all the more hard, if that was even possible. He starts to fumble with your own pants, and you help him, shuffling them down to your knees along with your boxers. 

“Do you have anything,” you breathe out, both of you know where this is going.  
“Not in here.” he replies, pulling you from your seat and into his lap. He shoves his fingers into his mouth, wetting them and holding you steady. You straighten up as he reaches over to your behind. Carefully, he pushes a finger inside you. It doesn’t hurt yet, but it isn’t ideal. You begin to work yourself off in an attempt to distract you from the feeling. You squirm and let out a small moan as he pushes deeper, feeling you out. Archie begins to slowly pump his finger in and out.

“You just let me know when you’re ready for another one, kid.”

He waits for you, and after a couple minutes you’re ready for a second. It definitely hurts, and the thought of trying to fit his cock in there makes you nervous, you wonder if you’ll even be able to handle it.   
You’re already here now. If you don’t like it, Archie won’t mind. You decide to take your chances.   
“Archie, put it in.”

He nods and you adjust, with your knees resting on either side of him. You can’t help but tense up as you feel him pressing against your hole. He rubs the small of your back reassuringly, and starts to push himself in at an agonizing pace. You grit your teeth and let go of a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. The pain is horrible and he’s just barely entered you. 

Soon enough, he’s buried in you to the hilt. You’re panting, with your hands gripped like a vice on the police chief’s hard shoulders.   
“Give… gimme a second.” Archie nods, and waits. After what feels like an eternity, you begin to force yourself to move. Archie’s hands come to rest at your hips, gently guiding you up and down. The pain’s still there, but it’s beginning to subside. It’s starting to feel good, and you make it known to him with your moans. 

The pace swiftly transitions from there. You pick up your speed, your actions grow more intense, you give Archie all you’ve got and the only sounds that can be heard are skin, heavy breaths, sex.  
“A-Archie… Archie..” his name is the only word you can utter right now. It feels so good, almost too good. The pain from earlier has been completely forgotten about. He’s hitting you in all the right places, your arms are gripped round his neck, your face buried in the crook of his shoulder. His knuckles are turning white with how hard he’s got his hold on your hips. You’ll be bruised and aching in the morning. 

A familiar feeling pools in your gut. You feel tears forming in your eyes as your movements begin to slack. Your hand’s back on your cock, working it for all it has, desperate for release. Archie’s getting close too, his grip tightens, he’s moving against you like a wild dog. 

“A-Archie… god, Archie! Archie!” You’re cumming. You buck your hips desperately as you orgasm, wave after wave of sensation washing over you. Archie’s buried deep in you and you can feel his release, too. He lets out a long groan as he finishes inside you. 

You open your eyes. You hadn’t realised they’d been closed for so long. Archie looks up at you and chuckles, kissing the side of your lip. You smile, sighing.  
“That was something.” you manage.  
“Heh.. yeah, really was.” Archie replies. 

“We’d better get ourselves cleaned up.”

Somewhere, on the other side of LA, Jack Kelso woke up from a terrible nightmaredhfgdhsdjktfhskjr


End file.
